Together at last
by awww queen
Summary: Ephram and Amy are together... or are they?


Ephram:  
  
I wanted to say 'come back' you know… I wanted to shout out to her… but the poor girl was in pain… I mean her boyfriend is in a coma, and here she is kissing some guy that usually is nothing to no one… so why should Amy think of me as anything different? When she told me that I was her miracle… I had to wonder… and this exciting rush came over me… and I kissed her… and she kissed me back and we were there, and for once, everything was going my way… everything was… PERFECT!  
  
  
Amy:   
  
What was I thinking? Kissing Ephram… was I completely out of it? I mean what was wrong with me? It was the most insane thing I had EVER done! It beat telling Colin that I loved him by a long shot… then I had to think… was it really that crazy… part of me wanted to say, 'Stop… STOP!' but then again, another part wanted to say… oh, keep going… and I was happy and sad all at the same time… it was scary!  
  
Ephram:  
  
The next few days, I kicked myself in the ass for what I had done! It had to be the greatest moment of my life, and the stupidest thing I had ever done, all rolled into one! But that next day at school was interesting:  
  
"Ephram, can I talk to you?" Amy asked… she looked scared and needy…   
"Um… ya, sure, of course!" I said immediately.  
"I went to see Colin on Saturday! He is awake…" She sounded disappointed… that scared me.  
"Ya, I heard," I answered simply.  
"He has completely lost him memory! He has no idea who I am or who he is, or who his own parents are…" She started to cry… "He just sat there and stared and since he couldn't talk he just stared and I know that it is crazy to just keep hoping, but… oh Ephram… this time don't let me go… promise…" and she leaned in and pushed her lips to mine and I kissed her back, and I didn't let her go and I held her there in my arms and I felt everything I ever wanted to feel and I thought about how great life was, just at that moment!  
  
Amy:  
  
Colin who? Was what I was thinking… and it was crazy, but he couldn't remember me, so why should I remember him? I have Ephram and Ephram will keep me safe forever, and I trust Ephram, and here I am kissing him and feeling his warmth and his protection and knowing that Ephram was the one I loved, not Colin, not Anyone… EPHRAM! I didn't want the moment to end… until:  
  
"Wait until Colin hears about this… he is going through surgery and his girlfriend is cheating on him!" Bright smirked at me. Suddenly I pushed away from Ephram and looked at Bright. "Oh, and with the enemy… hello Ephram!"  
"Bright… it doesn't matter now… cuz by the time he is able to do anything, he still won't know who I am anyway!!!" I protested.  
"Whatever," he said as he ran off.  
"Ephram… I love you!" I said and began to walk away in a rush.  
"Amy… I love you too……………… but are you sure you mean it or are you just saying that cuz you are upset about Colin? Amy?" he asked me to clarify.  
"No, Ephram… I think I really love you!" I started to jog… just to get away, then I turned around and kissed him one more time, and left.  
  
Ephram:  
  
Was I dreaming, or did she really tell me what I think she did? This was crazy, she must be delirious! I wanted it to be real… but I figured as much that it wasn't… but being there, kissing her… nothing in my life had ever felt better… I was happy again!  
  
Amy:   
  
OMG! What the hell was I doing… I really did love Ephram and I knew it… but I loved Colin and I knew it! Someone please explain this!!!! I am going CRAZY!!!! HELP. My mom walked in the room for dinner that afternoon.  
"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Hart!" she said. I left the room… no more bad news I thought… she followed me. "You should go down there!" she shouted after me, I stopped and whirled around.  
"WHY?"  
"Because his memory came back last night." she said.  
"Oh…" was all I could say.  
  
Ephram:  
  
That phone call was the end of it all inside of me… I knew at that it was over:  
"I'll get it!" I yelled as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Ephram please, come with me to see Colin… he got him memory back!"  
"Sure," I said. 


End file.
